Bicycle trainers have been used in various forms for many decades. Early versions of stationary bicycles allowed a user to pedal on a stand for exercise. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,832 (Kim 1990). Over time, technology has progressed to a point where stationary bicycles are computerized for various training options. The computerized exercise equipment allows a rider to simulate hills by adjusting the position of the bicycle and to vary resistance to pedaling via a control system attached to the gears in place on the equipment. One problem with stationary bicycles is that each user has to adjust the settings for their own preferences. Additionally, the stationary bicycle must come in a one-size-fits-all version, meaning that the user has limited options in features such as seat style and tire size.
Over time, the market increased to a point where individualized trainers have been developed, allowing users to attach their personal bicycle to a portable trainer. For example, one brand that has been successful to date is known as CycleOps®. The CycleOps® incorporates a means of adding resistance to the back tire revolution and thereby varying the resistance to pedaling a temporarily attached bicycle.
U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2004/0053751 (Pizolato 2004) and 2005/0209064 (Peterson 2005) disclose modern style bicycle trainers that attach to the back tire of a standard bicycle. The Pizolato '751 application provides a connection to the rear axle of a bicycle with latitude for side to side movement when the rider faces an increased resistance to pedaling. An electrical control generator provides the resistance to pedaling. The Peterson '064 application provides a rear tire mount but requires removing the front tire to exercise on the bicycle. Springs at the back of the trainer provide a righting force when the user stands to pedal. Peterson discloses fluid-filled cylinders, magnetic assemblies, and airflow devices to control the resistance to pedaling.
Other developments in bicycle trainers include mechanisms for adjusting the front tire of a bicycle during trainer exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,551 (Lassanske 2006) provides a mechanical apparatus for lifting the front tire of a bicycle connected to a trainer frame at the back tire. The Lassanske patent, however, requires the user to manually place the front tire of the bicycle in a one of several select positions at different heights. Generally, the Lassanske device uses a pedestal for raising the front end of the bicycle via several support members.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0004565 (Gebhardt 2007) provides a more extensive combination of trainer options by attaching the rearward driven tire on the bicycle to a trainer frame with a resistance device pressing against the back tire. The front of the trainer lifts the bicycle up and down, and the front and back parts of the trainer are electronically controlled for a more realistic riding experience. In preferred embodiments, the Gebhardt patent application utilizes linear actuator motors electronically controlled by a common signal to determine the height of the front tire lift and the resistance of the resistance device. Gebhardt also connects the front tire lift and rear tire resistance via cabling, bearing assemblies, and mechanical linkage assemblies. Gebhardt adjusts the rear tire position during front tire elevation changes only by an apparently stationary axle clamp.
More modern bicycle trainers also include electronics to control the tire position and resistance to pedaling in a training scenario. U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0055422 (Airmet 2002) discloses a training apparatus for temporarily attaching a standard bicycle to a trainer controlled by electronic inputs. The trainer simulates an environment where the operator experiences three-dimensional motion and pedaling resistance similar to that of riding a real bicycle. The resistance to pedaling is a variable electromagnetic resistor controlled by input from interactive data received from an associated control system. The rear tire of the bicycle is held in place by axle locking mechanisms that are fixed in place. A rocker assembly allows the bicycle to simulate turns by tilting the bicycle left and right at angles that are in accordance with the rider's position and commands from the control system. The Airmet '422 application, however, provides no way to adjust the front tire elevation or any adjustments to front and back translation of the bicycle.
Other trainers with electronic components connected thereto include U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0073546 (Lassanske 2003) (showing a generator connected to the rear tire for powering the trainer components); 2005/0008992 (Westergaard 2005); and 2006/0229163 (Waters 2006). Each of these publications includes components necessary for electronically controlling a bicycle's position on a trainer. While these documents show various combinations of front tire and rear tire lifts that a rider can use to maneuver a bicycle in a simulated training circuit, none of these embodiments provides for new ways of controlling the resistance element engaging the back tire. Furthermore, none of these published patent applications provides for any forward and backward translation of the bicycle during times of raising and lowering the front tire.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art of bicycle trainers for an apparatus that allows for electronic simulation of real world bicycle courses in a stationary trainer. The trainer preferably includes improved mechanisms for applying resistance to the rear bicycle tire and allows for limited bicycle movement that is still sufficient to provide a more realistic training experience.